


Perfect Programming

by supermariogirl



Series: The Kippea Collection(Non-Placeverse) [3]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: AI, AI!Peach, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Amnesia, Artificial Intelligence, By that I mean King Boo is "human" but Peach isn't, F/M, Humanized AU, Memory Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: PT-85 was programmed to be the perfect computer. But one day, she is visited by a familiar stranger who seems to know more about her than she does.She ends up discovering something quite shocking.





	Perfect Programming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna fill the entire ship tag myself and no one will stop me.

PT-85's cameras searched through the building, trying to find the intruder that had somehow got in. She thought she had secured everything, it was impossible for an organic to pass through the entrance unsupervised.

But someone got in, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let them off scot-free. Trespassing was against the rules, and they programmed her to enforce those rules. She was supposed to be perfect, after all.

It seemed as though this particular human was quite fast, always disappearing from her sight. She was impressed that a human being could travel so quickly, but logic told her that it was not possible, and that she might be dealing with something more.

Just then, the cameras went static. She couldn't see anything. What was going on? She frantically flipped through her channels, but they were all the same: nothing but static. Not to mention, the lights had gone out just minutes earlier.

This was both frustrating and alarming. Not knowing what the mysterious being's intention may be, and the fact that if this stranger was a threat, PT-85 was still a computer, a screen attached to a wall with no mobility whatsoever.

The AI was interrupted by her train of thought when the camera feed had returned, only to find someone in the room with her, a man.

This was no human. His pale skin, white hair and glowing eyes proved that, and the fact that he seemed to be floating.

"May I help you?" she said in an automated voice, trying not to sound the slightest bit nervous.

"So this is what happened to you, Peach." he finally spoke. "Not what I was expecting at all."

"Who are you, and who is this "Peach"?" she asked.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"I do not remember you at all. You are nowhere to be found in my memory banks." she stated.

"How far back to do these memory banks go?"

"As far back as the moment I was first activated." she told him.

"Well, you and I go farther back than you think." he explained.

"That is not possible. I cannot know you, I have never seen you before, and it would be impossible for me to remember things before my first activation." she answered, then paused for a moment. "It seems as though you are not a human like I first thought."

"You're right, I'm not human, but I was." he replied. "And you were, too."

"Impossible." she responded. "I am a computer, and I always have been. I have no memory of ever being an organic."

"They must have wiped your memories, including the ones of me." he concluded.

"Why would you accuse me of being a human? I am an Artificial Intelligence, one that was designed to be free of error." she said.

"But you do have one flaw."

"What do you mean? I was not designed to have any flaws."

"The scientists who created you wanted their new AI to be as self aware and sentient as possible." he explained. "Creating a new life from scratch wouldn't have produced the results they wanted. So they decided to use a real human's consiousness instead, yours."

As PT-85 listened to this farfetched story, she felt something in the back of her mind. Running through her memory banks once more, she found a hidden folder, one that was password protected.

"Hmm..." the AI thought out loud. "If what your saying is true, where is the proof? How do I know you're not lying?"

"What about this?" he asked, pulling out a picture. PT-85 got a mechanical claw out so that she could hold the picture. It was of a blonde woman in a pink dress, smiling. Next to her was the same man that was with her now, but as a human. "This was a picture of us, taken before I died. We were very close."

She was silent for a moment. She kept trying different passwords to open the folder, but none of them were working.

"How close were we?" she asked. That folder needed to be opened, she needed to know.

"We were supposed to get married." he revealed. "But a month before the wedding, I was murdered."

"I.... I'm sorry to hear that." was all that she could say. She was playing along for now, as she wasn't sure if all this was true or not.

"It's okay, Peach." he replied. "I know you were devastated upon finding out.

Peach. Was that her name? Peach?

"Was Peach my name?" she asked.

"Yes, you were Peach Toadstool." he told her.

Peach Toadstool. She had an idea, but it probably wouldn't work. It wouldn't hurt to try, though. She entered the password "peachtoadstool".

_**[PASSWORD_ACCEPTED...PROCEED_Y/N?]** _

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm just checking something." she explained. "Please wait a moment."

Finally. She managed to get to the folder. All she needed to do was download it, then she could open up whatever secrets were in there.

_**[DOWNLOAD_COMPLETE...OPEN? Y/N?]** _

She hit Y and opened up the files.

Oh....

Oh my gosh...

The memories came flooding back. All of them.

She remembered hearing the news of her fiancé's murder, the funeral, the emotionally exhausting trial against the one who killed her beloved, getting the job at the facility in order to cope, getting promoted over the years, the CEO retiring and putting her in charge, the scientist putting her brain in the computer, the reason why she agreed to the transfer...

She never got over his death. She thought he was gone forever. She thought she had nothing to lose anymore, getting completely invested in her work that she didn't mind giving her life away to it.

"KB...." she said, her voice sounding much more human this time. "I remember everything. I can't believe it... is that really you?!" If she was still human, she would have been crying tears of joy.

"Yes, it's me." he assured her.

"I've missed you so much... I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Shh... it's okay, I'm here. And we're together once more." he told her. "I won't leave you this time... I promise..."

"I wish you could hold me in your arms like we used to." PT-85, or Peach, sighed. Now she wished she wasn't a computer mounted to the wall.

"There is a way, but it might be risky."

"What is it?"

"I could set you free."

"Set me free?"

"Get your conciousness out of the computer so you could go with me." he suggested. "It might take a while, but I think I could figure out how to get you out of there."

"Well, if it means being with you, I'll wait as long as I have to." she replied.

Finally, the two had reunited. And she made sure that she wasn't going to lose him again. They could finally be together again. And this time, nothing would keep them apart.

 


End file.
